


First Time

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Prompt:  Steve starts dating one of Bucky’s close girl-friends and they both come to Bucky for tips because they are both virgins. Bucky gladly helps them, but first he tells Steve that he loves him and Steve suggests a triad instead of a one night thing.





	First Time

Bucky couldn’t say how he’d formed a friendship with you.  It was just one of those things that had seemed to always have been the case.  You were friends.  He liked that you weren’t part of his other world.  You weren’t an Avenger.  You weren’t a fighter all all.  Just a normal person, who lived a normal life.  

He knew all your secrets.  Including that one you hated anyone knowing.  You were a virgin.  Most people judged you for it.  Called you a prude or a tease.  Not Bucky though.  He just knew you needed more than that.  You needed an attachment.  To be loved.  To connect with another person in other ways.  Cuddling.  Having them wash your hair.  Cooking together.  He knew when all those things fell into place you also had a devilishly kinky side that you were aching to explore.  Sometimes you would say things to him that would make him turn the deepest shade of red.  

So he introduced you to Steve.  Bucky knew as much as it broke his heart you two might actually be meant for each other.  Like soul mates meant for each other.

So herein lay the problem.  Now Bucky had his two best friends coming to him for sex advice.

It was all fine to begin with.  When you and Steve were dating neither of you needed advice.  You just needed time.  You gradually fell in love.  There was a lot of romantic dates involving long walks in the park, hand holding and late night talks about nothing and everything.

Over time it turned into making dinners together, long make out sessions and dancing together even when there was no music.   Now you were at this new stage.  Sleep overs that actually meant sleep.  Long baths at the end of particular stressful days.  Hands travelling that little bit further south than they used to.

Still no sex yet.  Both you and Steve weren’t sure how next to proceed.  So you each went to your best friend for advice.  It was killing him.

“How will I know if he’s ready?”  You ask.

“I’m pretty sure he’s ready.”  Bucky answers not looking you in the eye.

“Then why hasn’t he done anything?”  

Bucky laughs and shakes his head.   “For the same reason you haven’t, dumb ass.”

“Don’t call me a dumb ass.”  You scowl at him.  

He runs his cybernetic hand down your arm.  The cool steel makes your skin tingle.  "Sorry.  You’re right.  That was shitty of me.  You should be talking to him about whether you’re both ready though, doll.“

You lay your head down on Bucky’s lap.  "Will it hurt?”

Bucky pauses thinking about his answer.  "I don’t know.  I only know what it was like for me.  I’ve heard it can hurt for gals.   I think everyone is different though.  I think it might also depend on how into it you are too.“

“Have you ever had sex with a virgin?”  You ask.

Bucky runs his fingers through your hair.  "Yes.  A couple.“

“Girls?”

He laughs.  "Yes girls.“

“Sorry.  I just - I didn’t want to …”

“It’s fine.”  He says squeezing your shoulder.  "If you were going to ask if I hurt them, the first one I definitely did.  I was too excited.  It was my first time too.  I didn’t really care if she was enjoying it.  I just wanted to see what it would be like for me.  I was a complete jerk.  Things were different back then too.  It was more taboo.  No one spoke about.  Girls weren’t supposed to be doing it.  They weren’t supposed to like it.“  He shrugged.  "It hurt and she cried after.  I felt really bad about it.  Still do.”

You curl up making yourself really small.  "Will Steve be like that?  If it’s his first time as well?  Will he want to go too fast?“  

Bucky laughs.  "No.  Steve loves you.”  Saying that hurt him.  He knows it’s true.  Steve is in love with you and he is jealous.  He wants that kind of love from Steve too.  "Anyway, I don’t think it hurt the other girl who I was lucky enough to allow me to be part of her first time.  She really seemed to enjoy herself.  Either that or she was really good at faking it.“  

You sigh in relief.

When Steve came to see him it was worse.   It felt like his heart was being ripped out.

"What do girls like you to do?”  Steve asks.

Bucky shrugs and sulkily looks out the window.

“Buck, please.  You’re the only one I feel comfortable going to about this.”  Steve pleads.  The other avengers already look at him like a freak.  Even Sam wouldn’t let him live this down.

“Steve …”  Bucky says and stops.  He knows his friend is just looking for reassurance.  He’s just not quite sure if he can give it.

“Fine.  But I thought you were my friend.”  Steve gets up.  In that moment Bucky can see the guy he first fell in love with so clearly. The scrawny little guy who was looking to fight everyone.  Who didn’t quite trust anyone’s motives as being pure.

“Steve.”  Bucky looks up at him and swallows.  "I’m sorry.  I want to help you, but … This is hard for me.“

Steve puts a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder.  "What’s the matter?  Do you like her too?”

Bucky laughs.  "A bit yeah.  She’s awesome.  Why I didn’t ask her out myself … Well … No.  I know why.“   He shakes his head.  "It’s you I’m in love with.”

“You’re what?”  Steve asks not quite sure how to process this information.  This man sitting in front of him.  His best friend.  The man who he’d been hiding his feeling from since he first started having sexual thoughts about anyone, was in love with him too.

Steve leans down and his lips meet Bucky’s.  Bucky pulls back startled for just a split second and then lunges at him.  Their mouths crash together.  There is over 80 years of repressed feelings in the kiss.  Bucky drags Steve into his lap and their hands hold onto each other as they finally allow themselves to give themselves to each other.

Steve pulls away.  "Y/N.“  He says sadly.

Bucky pushes Steve away.  "Shit.”  He says.  "How are we going to tell her?  She loves you, pal.  Like really, deeply loves you.“

Steve rubs his forearm and looks out the window.  "I love her too.  Buck …”

Bucky stands.  Where just a second ago was love and desire there is only fury and hurt.  "Then what are you doing, Steve?  Why did you kiss me?“

"I love you.  I always have.”  Steve sighs.  He doesn’t have any idea how to proceed here.  How do you choose when you love two people like that?  "Why didn’t you tell me?  Why did you set me up with Y/N?“

"That kind of goes both ways.  You could have told me.”

Steve stands staring at his hands.  There is a thought swirling in his mind.  It seems greedy and impossible.  If it could work though …

“Steve.  Talk to me.”

Steve just kept staring down.  His jaw set.

Bucky takes his hand and runs his thumb down Steve’s palm.  "I love you.  I just want you to be happy.  If you want to stay with her …“

"Buck …”

“Just say whatever it is you’re thinking.”  Bucky says squeezing Steve’s hand.

“I’m thinking of the three of us together.”  Steve says.  It’s barely a whisper.  He’s ashamed of these thoughts.  Even more than he had been ashamed of how he had always felt about Bucky.  

“What do you mean the three of us together?  You mean you get to date her and me?  I’d just have to be content with sharing you?”  Bucky snapped his anger and hurt dripping from his words   “I’d just have to be a side piece while you get to have everything you want?”

Steve didn’t look up at him.  "No.  I mean, all three of us.  Together.“ 

Bucky just blinked up at his friend.  The man he loved.  When he didn’t say anything, Steve left.

Steve retreated from both you and Bucky after that.  It was almost like if he couldn’t have you both he didn’t want either.  That wasn’t it at all, he was just frozen with the inability to make the decision.  He threw himself into his work.  He took every mission that came up and became reckless about his own safety while on them.

You were devastated.  You had no idea why Steve just suddenly turned so cold on you.   You thought it was you.  You must have done something.  Or maybe it was just that you weren’t good enough for him.  It was a doubt that had always plagued you.  How could you be good enough for him?  He was Captain America and you were just … You.

You stopped going to see Bucky at the Avengers tower.  It hurt too much being there.  He had started spending countless hours at your place.  Sometimes he even slept over just holding you as you cried yourself out in his arms.

You could tell there was something upsetting him too.  He refused to tell you what and you had no strength to pull it out of him.

He showed up one afternoon looking just as miserable as you.  

"I know why Steve stopped talking to you.”  He says in way of greeting.

“Then tell me.  Please.”

He leads you into your apartment and sits you down on your couch, taking your hands in his.

“I need you to listen to all of this without interrupting me, okay?”

You nod in agreement and he unloads on you.  He tells you how he’s been in love with Steve forever.  Much longer than you’ve even been alive.  That he thought it was one sided.  How he just wanted him to be happy and how he was sure you could make him happy.   He tells you about how he told Steve he loved him.  How Steve said he loved him back.  How they kissed.  He tells you about Steve’s desire to have the three of you be together. 

When he finishes you slap him.  He doesn’t react, which only makes you more angry.  You ball your hands into fists and fly at him, hitting him again and again.

“How dare you?  How dare you do this to me?  You set me up with him!  You told me we would be perfect for each other!  You let me fall in love with him only to snatch it away from me!”  You cry as your fist pummel into him.

He grabs your wrists holding them still.  You struggle to free yourself but it’s hopeless.  Your anger changes.  Now you want to do something to counter act the hurt you’re feeling.  Some kind of petty revenge to make them feel this confused pain you’re feeling.  You lunge at Bucky your mouth crashing into his.  You kiss him fiercely.  Angrily.  He doesn’t kiss back, but he lets you do what you need to do.  He releases your wrists and your hands go to his hair, pulling it.  Eventually you just wear yourself out, and you collapse against him.  He wraps his arms around you and holds you.

“I love you.  You know that right?”  Bucky says softly.

“Doesn’t feel like it.”

“I never meant for this to happen.  I definitely didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Then why did you?  Why couldn’t you just leave me be?”

He strokes his fingers through your hair, massaging them over your scalp.  "Would it be so bad?“

You look up at him confused.  "Would what be so bad?”

“The three of us?  Together?”

You stare at him.  He can’t be serious right?  This can’t be something he’s seriously considering.

He sighs.  "I love him.  I know you do to.  Don’t you just want him back?“

You shake your head.  "Not like this.”

“You once told me you fantasized about us both fucking you.”

You blush and break eye contact with him.  "I was drunk when I told you that.“

"Does it make it not true?”

You swallow not looking up.  Not answering.

“Does it?”  He repeats.

“It’s true.”

He takes your chin and tilts your face so you’re looking at him.  "If I had asked you out instead of setting you up with Steve would you have said yes?“

"Yes.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes, but …”

“No buts.  Y/N, do you love me?  Yes or no?”  He asks cutting you off.

“Yes.”

“And all those things that you need before you can consider sleeping with someone.  All the love and kindness.  The assurance that they won’t leave.  The connection.  The attraction.  Do I provide that for you?”

You pull away from him and think.  You don’t want to admit it, but it’s true.  You love Steve so much.  You could see yourself spending the rest of your life with him.  But the truth is if Steve wasn’t an option and Bucky was, you could see yourself being just as happy with him.  You have just never allowed yourself to think that.  At least not consciously.  That’s why those ideas are only expressed out loud when drunk.

“Y/N?”  He presses.

“Yes.  You do.  When you first set me up with Steve I was really hurt, because even then I thought you would be the one for me.  I told myself you must be gay that that was why you didn’t want me.  Or maybe you just didn’t like sex at all.”  You turn and look back at him.  "It was because you were in love with him, right?  You wanted him to be happy so you gave him someone who you thought could make him happy.“

He nods.  

"Are you actually attracted to me?”  You ask, scared the answer will be no.

“I am.”

“Can this really work?”  

* * *

 

You go to Avengers tower with Bucky.  You’re both terrified about what you’re planning.  You travel up in the elevator holding hands but not looking at each other.  Bucky asks JARVIS where Steve is.  You’re informed he’s in the briefing room.  So you both head straight there.

When you arrive Natasha is talking to him.  She looks over at you both, gets up and leaves without saying anything, shutting the door behind her.  Bucky turns and locks it.

“What are you doing here?”  Steve asks.

You take a hesitant step toward him.  He’s wearing the uniform.  You’ve actually never seen him in it in person before.  He’s always been so conscious of separating his job from his personal life.

Bucky steps up behind you and guides you forward.

“We both miss you, Steve.”  Bucky says as you both reach Steve.  Steve stands and you’re now almost pressed between both men.  "If this is what you want, here we both are.“

Steve looks down at you.  He’s scared.  These feelings terrify him. He’s frozen, unable to act.  You feel Bucky’s hand on the back of your neck.  It’s reassuring somehow.  He has you if this plan goes sour.  Bucky reaches for Steve, his palm caresses his jaw and Steve is guided to you.  You kiss.  Slowly.  Deliberately.  Trying to convey all these mixed emotions your feeling for each other through that kiss.  All the pain.  All the hurt.  The confusion and desire and fear.   But above all the love.  You both just desperately want the other to know that you love each other.  That you’re in love with each other.

The whole time you and Steve kiss Bucky keeps his hand on the back of your neck.  Reassuring you that no matter what he is here.  He has you.  Bucky leans past you and start kissing Steve’s neck.  His teeth graze over his skin and Steve reaches around you and clings to the front of Bucky’s shirt.

When you and Steve finally pull apart Steve and Bucky kiss.  It feels strange to watch, but not bad strange.  Your cunt begins to tingle and you nuzzle into Steve’s neck while you squirm a little against Bucky.  His hand moves from your neck and wraps around you, sliding down your front.  His fingers push against the fabric of your pants creating pressure against your pussy, both relieving but also heightening that tingle.

There is a sudden shift.  You had almost subconsciously started to undo the fastenings of Steve’s uniform.  All at once the three of you become desperate to get it off him.  There is a flurry of fumbling and kissing and curses as buttons and clips and zippers are pulled apart.  It would be comical if weren’t all so desperate to see the job done. 

When Steve is finally rid of the uniform he stand before you in boxer briefs and a tank top that hugs his body so tightly you can see every hill and ridge of the body that science gave him a back when your parents were still just ideas that your grandparents hadn’t brought to fruition yet.

Bucky lifts the shirt off over Steve’s head and you push his underwear down.  Bucky guides Steve down so he’s sitting before you both.  

"Shall we start with Steve?”  Bucky asks.

You nod and swallow hard.  You’re scared.  You still don’t really know what you’re doing here.  Bucky takes your hand in his and kisses you lightly on the lips.  Reassuring you.  He’s there, you aren’t alone in this.  He pulls you down to your knees and guides your hand to Steve’s cock. As one, your fingers tangled together, you stroke up and down Steve’s length.

Bucky brings his head forward and runs his tongue up the length of Steve’s shaft.  You watch as he swirls his tongue over the head of Steve’s cock and when a soft moan escapes Steve’s lips you look up at him.  The dark look of primal need that has clouded over Steve’s usual bright blue eyes causes heat to flood from your cunt and pool in the pit of your stomach like molten metal.

Bucky cups your jaw and you look back over to him.  He is running his mouth up and down the side of Steve’s cock, his tongue curled underneath the shaft and looking at you.  He guides you forward and you both kiss over Steve’s length.

You start to work as one on Steve’s cock.  While one of you sucks and licks up his length the other with run their tongue over the base and roll his balls in their mouth.  Bucky slows you down every time you start getting carried away.  He wants Steve to last as long as he can.  When he’s confident you’ve found a rhythm that will keep Steve right on the edge of orgasm, Bucky stands.

Bucky removes his clothes.  He moves to Steve’s side languidly stroking his cock.  He runs his free hand up Steve’s chest, grazing his fingers over Steve’s nipple.  His fingers reach Steve’s jaw and he turns his face upwards.

“Steve.” He says softly.

Steve looks at him and an expression of sudden understanding crosses his face.  He pulls Bucky towards him and hungrily takes Bucky’s cock into his mouth.

As you suck Steve’s cock you watch as Steve sucks Bucky’s. You watch as the breathing of both men shallows.  Their chests rapidly rising and falling.  They start to moan, and Steve moves his hips along with the movement of your mouth, pushing his cock further down your throat ever time he does it.

Steve releases Bucky from his mouth and Bucky takes your hand lifting you to your feet.  He pulls you hard against his chest, so his cock presses against your ass.  His metal hand goes to your throat, the cold steel pressing against your delicate skin.  His other hand begins unbuttoning your blouse.

Steve stands and presses himself against you.  His hands cup your face and he looks from you to Bucky and then back again.

“I love you both so much.  I can’t believe you’re both willing to try this.”  Steve says.  You pull him into a kiss, and his hands start to roam your body.  As they find their way to your breasts and begin kneading your sensitive flesh, Bucky’s hand slips under the waistband of your shorts and into your underwear.

Electricity courses through you and you moan into Steve’s mouth.

Bucky strokes his fingers up and down your folds.  "Fuck, you’re so wet already.“  He growls into your ear.  "Is this all for us?”

“Mm hmm.”  You reply, his words make you squirm almost as much as his fingers.

He pulls his hand free and sticks his fingers in his mouth letting out a low hum.

“Fuck.” Bucky groans grinding his cock against you.  "You should taste her, Steve.“

His fingers return to your pussy.  This time he gently inserts a finger into your cunt, and swirls it inside of you.  You gasp thrusting into his hand and he removes it again, offering his finger to Steve.  Steve takes it, sucking it clean with a look of pure pleasure in his face.  When Bucky pulls his finger away Steve scrapes his teeth over the pad.

Bucky turns you to face him and lifts you, placing you on the table.  He unhooks your bra and slides it free as Steve hungrily latches onto your breast, sucking on your nipple and grazing his teeth over them.  Bucky stands behind him, pressing his cock against Steve, and stroking Steve’s cock.  All the while he watches you smiling.

He puts a hand on your shoulder and you lie back.  Bucky unfastens your shorts and pulls them from you.  He then conducts what can only be described as a lesson into the quickest way to get you off.  He guides Steve’s fingers over your clit, circling it, pinching it, pressing down on it.  They each take turns running their tongues up and down your folds.  Bucky slowly inserts a finger into you, while Steve focuses his on your clit.  When Bucky is satisfied you are ready a second finger joins the first, stretching you out.

You writhe and moan under them.  Begging them for release from this perpetual state of near bliss.

Bucky moves behind Steve again and grabs your legs pulling you to the edge of the table up against Steve.  You wrap your legs around both of them.  Bucky takes Steve’s cock, lining it up with the entrance of your cunt and Steve slowly pushes in.  You feel tight, full up and complete, but no pain.  This feels good.  Right. You gasp and your back arches off the table.

As Steve thrusts into you, Bucky pushes him so he’s bent over pressed against you.  Bucky crouches and spreads Steve’s ass cheeks.  He circles his tongue over Steve’s anus.  His fingers join his tongue and he pushes them into Steve’s ass, probing in and out.

Steve moans, kissing you, nipping at your neck.  Bucky stands and presses his cock against Steve’s anus.  His hands slide down Steve back.  

"Are you okay with this?”  Bucky asks softly.

“Yes.  Please, Buck.  Fuck me.”  Steve pleads.

Slowly.  Carefully.  Bucky pushes into Steve.  He is gentle and patient, letting Steve adjust to him.  Allowing him the chance to tell him to stop.  To change his mind.  Steve doesn’t he just sucks in air through his teeth at the stinging pain caused by Bucky filling him.

You clench your internal muscles and release them as you nibble on Steve’s earlobe.  The pain changes, he enjoys it.  The three of you begin thrusting and writhing together.  You each moan and curse and murmur each other’s names.   You feel cold steel against your clit.  Your core clenches and you cry out as your orgasm crashes through you.

Your orgasm seems to be the thing that sets Steve off, he grunts and you feel his cock pulse as he releases inside of you.  Bucky pulls out of Steve allowing him to slip out of you.  You climb off the table and Steve rolls onto his back.  Bucky lifts Steve’s legs and wraps them around his waist pushing his cock back into Steve’s ass.  You step up behind Bucky and run your hands down his chest to his crotch.  You massage down the sides of his cock and tug on his balls.  He turns his head to you and you kiss, and as you do he comes, spilling into Steve.

Bucky pulls out of Steve and the three of you try and clean yourself up a bit and get redressed.  As you pull your shirt over your head Steve wraps his arms around you, and Bucky encircles you both.  Kisses are shared between all three of you.

“Thank you.”  Steve breathes.  "Thank you for giving me that.  I know what ever comes next will be hard for us, but I really truly love you both.“

You sigh and relax into the embrace of these two men.  Your two boyfriends you guess.  You don’t know what the future will bring but right now you’re excited to find out.


End file.
